


Stay

by anxiousgeek



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House/Cameron/Cuddy ficlet. A little post Stacy, post sex scene. Cameron and Cuddy still chased him down one way or another</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Sometimes he didn't know why he had chased Stacy so much when he had two women in his life who understood him and he could open up too if he should choose to. This obsession with Stacy had left him feeling raw but Cameron and Cuddy still chased him down one way or another. Pushed and pulled one way or another.

It was probably why they both ended up in his bed.

He was exhausted both from the sex and the chatter between the two women lying either side of him. He hadn't participated in the latter, except for the occasional grunt or smirk, he kept his eyes closed and listened to their voices, felt their bare skin on his. Cuddy's legs tangled with his, Cameron's arm tight around his middle. For a moment or two, he thought he should say something but changed his mind as he started to fall to sleep. If he had to say something they wouldn't keep coming back to him night after night.

Cameron could say enough for all three of them he supposed.

He felt Cuddy shift beside him and knew what was coming.

"Lisa," Cameron muttered, the arm round his waist lifting up and reaching out. "Stay."

It was the same every time they did this. They'd have sex, chat a little, doze, then Cuddy would get up and go home. Cameron always stayed, always pleaded for Cuddy to stay.

"I can't," she said, pulling her arm out of Cameron's grip, "I need to get up and get ready early."

"You always say that."

"It's always true."

He listened to them argue quietly, felt Cameron wrap her arm around him again, felt Cuddy kiss him on the cheek before she went to get out of bed. It always went this way, in and out of bed. Before his obsession with Stacy and afterwards. Cameron stayed by his side, Cuddy flitted in and out again. It was same in his apartment and in the hospital.

Something snapped.

"Stay," he grunted.

Maybe things didn't have to be the same over and over like this. Maybe he wouldn't have chased Stacy, caused himself more suffering, more misery.

Maybe.

"Stay," he said again, clearer this time, blindly reaching out and grabbing her arm, tugging on it. He could imagine the looks on their faces, the surprise. He often slept through this part, he never asked Cuddy to stay.

Sometimes he didn't know why he did any of the things he did.

"House."

He tightened his grip around her wrist, and pulled hard so that she fell against him back into the bed.

"Stay."

"I can't."

He kissed her, missing her lips at first in his lazy refusal to open his eyes and she kissed back. Cameron curled closer against him, he felt her lips against his shoulders and he wasn't sure he was up to another round no matter how cute Cameron's ass, or hot Cuddy's breasts. He just wanted them both to stay.

"For once. It's my birthday."

"It is not your birthday," Cuddy said. He could hear the smile on her face through the amusement in her tone, could imagine her hands were on her hips.

"You always say that," he muttered.

"364 times it's true." He smirked, sex reduced their ability to think up witty come backs.

"Please," Cameron said. He felt the younger woman move, her body lift up off his and finally he cracked an eye open, then the other to see them kissing each other over his. He smirked, maybe he could be up for more sex. If there was a little groping along with this kissing.

"I'll stay," Cuddy said softly.

"I'll make it worth your while," House said, letting his eyes close again when Cameron settled down next to him. Cuddy did the same on his left side and he yawned. "In the morning," he added.

"I'll keep you to that."

"I don't doubt it."

"Do I get something for staying?" Cameron asked, a little pout in her tone and he grinned.

"You always do."


End file.
